Powerful Siblings
by Clayton15
Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, they both have unique gifts and when the Volturi find out about them they want them for their own. But James and his coven found out and he wants them for his own. Emmett is very protective of his little sister.


Ch 1

**Hey guys, This is my first story so no flames please! I hope you like it if not tell me what I can do… comments are appreciated…. Which means REVIEW! Please, Hope you like it.**

**Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister, they both have unique gifts and when the Volturi find out about them they want them for their own. Emmett is very protective of his little sister. Later on it is a Jasper/Bella story and Jasper will be very possessive/protective because Bella doesn't want to be changed until she its older and James wants her for his own. Em/R ,C/Esm, Ed/Al**

"Wait up… wait up!" Bella called as she chased her brother. "Come on, hurry up Bella!" her brother yelled back to her. "Your running to slow," Emmett dashed forward, stealing a glance to look behind himself. "Bella, your never gonna catch me at that rate, run faster!" Emmett yelled as he jumped over a bush, and ended up running right into a hard cold body.

"Well hello there young man…" a smooth velvety voice purred to Emmett. Emmett looked up to find a man, who looked to be in his late 20's, with short blond hair, and a strong build, staring down at him intently with a cold, dark stare.

"He Hel Hello…" Emmett finally stuttered out, "who are you?" The man looked up for a second, before replying to his question. "I am Eleazar…. And who is this little girl?" He asked as Bella finally appeared through the underbrush, panting and sweating lightly.

"Emmett, I caught you!" Bella exclaimed, looking up to the man, who now was intently staring at her. "Ummmm Emmett…. Who is this?" She said Emmett as she huddled behind her brothers big brawny frame.

"This is Eleazar…" He got out before he was interrupted. "I am Eleazar, and apparently you are Bella…" he said before extending his hand to her and her brother. "very beautiful indeed, and also very special" he murmured to himself as he shook both of their hands.

"Oh my, you are so cold!" exclaimed Bella as she shook his hand, "Do you need a jacket? We could go back to our house and get my fathers jacket for you." "No thank you, I am just a little sick…" he said while staring at them, hoping that they would not ask anymore questions.

"Are you sure? You could just come back with us to warm up a little bit?" she asked him one last time. "Ok I will, just to make sure you guys get home safe" He said more to himself than to the children. Looking around one last time to make sure there wasn't anyone following them.

As soon as approached the house, Eleazar knew something was wrong. He could smell the fleeting scent of vampires and the prominent scent of human blood. "Hold up children!" Eleazar exclaimed. "No its ok we live here," Bella said pushing past Eleazar into the house. "Momma, Papa!" Bella said while walking around the eerily quiet house.

Emmett and Eleazar ran to Bella as she screamed from her parent's room. "Bella what happened..." Emmett trailed off as he looked around their parents room. The room was a mess, a once clean, tan room was now in tatters, and tainted red. There were limbs strewn all around the room, Bella sobbed uncontrollably while Emmett rocked her back and forth.

"It was James," Eleazar whispered "Who?" Emmett questioned. "It was a evil man named James… we must get you out of here before he comes back!" Eleazar exclaimed quickly, "You are not safe here, come on we must leave now!" He said as he reached for Emmett's arm.

"Do not touch me!" Emmett exclaimed as he shoved Eleazar back roughly. Eleazar looked shocked for a moment before reaching for Emmett again. "Stay back" Bella whimpered for a moment, as a blue hue formed around her and her brother, It was so slight that Eleazar doubted it was perceptible to the human eye. "What the…" Eleazar whispered as he reached out to touch the spherical shield that was now encompassing Bella and Emmett. Eleazar reached out to strike the sphere, as his hands collided with the sphere a loud ringing sound permeated the whole room. Bella released a barely audible whimper as Emmett turned to give a death glare to Eleazar.

"Bella, Emmett, I know you don't trust me yet but you need to take down this shield so that we can leave" Eleazar huffed out "We have to leave before James returns!" Eleazar heard the sound of five pairs of feet, not even ten miles away, and closing in fast. "Children, now is not time to argue, they are coming back for you and they are going to do the same thing to you as they did to your parents! Children PLEASE!"

Bella whimpered as Emmett gently stroked her hair whispering "Bella he is right, we need to go, can you take down your shield so we can leave?" Bella whimpered before slumping into Emmett's chest. "Okay lets go." Emmett said as he stood up holding Bella's lifeless form.

"Okay, you can jump on my back and I will hold Bella in my arms." Eleazar said frantically as he scooped up Bella and Emmett hopped on his back. Okay there about 3 miles away, so we have a little head start. He said as he made his way to the back door, surprising Emmett with his speed and strength. Eleazar yanked open the back door.

"Why hello there Eleazar, long time not see. Still working with the Volturi I see" James said sarcastically as he leaned against the doorframe. "Why are you taking my two children from me? I had to work hard for them." James said cockily.

**Cliffhanger I just had to, If not no one would review…. And I am sorry that it was so short, it was my very first chapter of my very first story…. Please leave a review, I am open to anything. I will even give Emmett and Bella new powers if you have a good idea! I am open to anything! **

**Oh and just to clear things up, Eleazar can see powers like usual, He still works for the Volturi but he was hunting out in the forest. He noticed that the children were special so that is why he followed them home. The reason Bella and Emmett's powers were triggered is because they were very emotional (angry/sad) and just to be clear Emmett is 15 and Bella is 13. Thanks a lot! Review!**


End file.
